mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Afterlife
The Afterlife is the dimension that exists after death, but before any heaven or hell. A sort of spirit world that exists parallel to the physical world. Much of the information known about the realm so far has been given by Toi Kanashimi, and is thus based off what she has said. Description During her conversation with Yuzuki on the mountain, Toi reveals that there is some type of parallel spirit world that humans can't see until they die. She eludes that there is more afterwards, logically a heaven or hell, but that Toi and some others have been stopped at this point and restricted from continuing until some event occurs. Toi here makes a reference to that the spirit world exists in a way that spirits can see and hear what people in the physical world can see and do. Also in the first quote, eludes that spirits may have some sort of abbilities in the physical world, but it is unclear as to what that is limited to, beit just bieng able to move between realms at will, or more. Concepts 'Time in the Afterlife' Time in the afterlife works differently than in the physical realm, most likely because spirits don't age, made apparent by Toi's features not looking a day over 18, startling Yuzuki. Time is a much less important concept for the spirit realm as Toi makes a comment about seeing her parents "soon," despite still probably having 30 or so years to wait. The best explanation is that time just doesn't exist in the afterlife. 'Witches in the Afterlife' Witches and the magical world have some sort of connection to the afterlife, most likely due to the massive connection of death and entropy that occurrs around Witches and Puella Magi, but it is unclear as to how deeply rooted the two are. Toi actually references that Anisa has some sort of say in the Afterlife, or at least will if she gets her way. This could mean death might not even save someone who wishes to escape Anisa's new world ideas. 'Fallen Angels' Anisa is referred to as a 'Fallen Angel' by Justicar Astynomia. This will be expanded upon as more information is revealed. 'Angels' Anisa was referred to as a Fallen Angel, so thus Angels must exist. To be expanded upon as more information is revealed. The Hierarchy The Afterlife is run by a form of government, or police, called The Hierarchy. The Hierarchy is set up in a council like fashion, with a single leader but a council of underlings called Justicars who make most of the decisions. They have the power to limit the amount of time a spirit can spend in the physical realm and possibly other powers they might have. By Toi sharing the information she did, she broke a rule and will now not be able to visit the physical realm for a while. After fighting Anisa, Toi was restricted from speaking, then restricted from visiting the mortal realm for an undetermined amount of time. This limitation explains why she can't return completely. The Afterlife's government likely uses the soul as some sort of chain to the spirit realm. With this they place a time limit for visitations, but as Emiri claims, a ghost can visit as often as once a week if they don't break the rules. The Prime Covenant The Hierarchy adheres to a code of morals and rules known as the 'Prime Covenant'. The Prime Covenant detirmines the rules and the meaning of existance for the afterlife. It also provides the main rulings for crimes and their punishments. The Hierarchy closely follows the Covenant, swearing by it for everything. The main reason for the Council of the Hierarchy is to interprete and determine to application of issues to Covenant codes of conduct, then police those rules. Members There are multiple levels of Hierarchy membership. Most of the levels have not been discovered yet. * Unnamed Leader *Justicars (e.g. council members, all equally powerful.) **Justicar Astynomia **Justicar Symmachía **Justicar Apófasi **Justicar Eiríni **Justicar Asfáleia **Justicar Dikaiosýni **Justicar Άpeiro **Justicar Sofía Points of Interest *The Hierarchy Court Populace Toi Kanashimi - The big sister of Emiri Kanashimi Other Spirits - Other spirits also trapped in the Afterlife. Category:Locations